


Hello, Doctor

by Hieiko



Series: Just a Little Naughty [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youji's stuck in the hospital. Who's coming over to visit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cecille for the holidays. :)

Youji hated the fact that he had gotten injured in their last mission, and was now forced to spend the holidays in the hospital.

He was glad that he had a private room, or else he would have gone insane. He'd also dreaded having to eat hospital food, but right now he was flirting with the nurse to deal with that particular problem.

Suddenly the nurse's eyes were drawn to the doorway, and she stepped away from him nervously. "Hello, Doctor," she said, before leaving the room.

Youji saw the man standing there, dressed in medical scrubs.

He laughed. "Nice outfit, Schuldig."


End file.
